Leopold Levington
Leopold Levington (b.2326-d.--) Leopold Levington has risen through the ranks of the PCPD since his entry into politics in 2344 as an elected councillor of a town council in his home county of Mothar. As a new member of the PCPD he was recruited by the central party office to stand as a senator contender for the southernmost constituency in Mothar, the parties least represented County. In the elections of 2346 he became senator for the district and became an instant hit within the party. Other PCPD senators came to know him as "leo the Lion" due to his hardline policies on civil liberties and privatisation. He impressed then PCPD leader Jonah Watterson with his fierce defence of his constituency and Watterson appointed him to chair the Senate Conservative Health Commision in 2348. He served in this position until 2358, in which time he had created his baby company MEDICARE Which dealt with pharmeceutical Products within the private sector. His first major position came in 2359 when Goblert Hashnoun chose Levington to hold the Food and Agriculture Ministry in Gerhard Papens cabinet. -Saturday 18th January 2360 saw the shocking news that a Bird Flu Pandemic had gripped the nation and Secretary Levington was the man who released the details of the crisis and headed the relief mission for the years of his office. Sec. Levington was praised for his actions as Agriculture Minister throughout the crisis, but the DCMLU cabinet of 2365 pushed him out of office and back into senate commitees. Ying Hai Pans election to President in 2365 came as a shock to the party and according to the VICE-PRESIDENTIAL ACT of 2361 the standing President had to elect a VP to stand in should anything untoward happen to the Head of State. In late 2365 Levington was asked to become the first ever VP of the nation under Hai Pan, a role which he accepted and continues to follow to this day. He has made the office into one of a key diplomat, advisor and ambassador for Dorvik and he had massive input in the creation and passing of the REGENERATION OF THE ECONOMY ACT. Althoughs GC critics accused Levington of using his MEDICARE company to achieve profit through the Pandemic he continues to be massively popular to the people and influential both within the PCPD and also the senate. In 2368 Ying Hai Pan lost the Presidential race to former President Danielle Kingsman of the LSPD. Despite the Presidential swap Levington stayed in position as Vice-President until the LSPD appointed James Haas as the new VP from the LCU in 2369. A grand coalition was formed in 2369 placing Levington in the role as Defence Secretary, the first PCPD Defence Minister for over 100 years. The year 2370 saw the start of what would become a War with the newly Axis nation the Rutanen Reich.... Timeline of War -'January 2370' - The Rutanen Reich claims that Radio Free Terra has been broadcasting within the Reich and claims that the Station based in Dorvik is Responsible.After talks with Prime Minister Harton (LSPD) the Reic offers an ultimatum to stop outside broadcasting within the nation. -'February 2370' The Reich places the Military on high alert for possible hostilities. -'March 2370' The Kaisers Air Force (KAF) bombs the Radio Free Terra station in Dorvik killing 7 people. - Levington places Dorvik's military on high alert and appeals to the senate for permission to launch retaliatory attacks on the reich. Carrier Fleet 1 Leaves port from Fairfax headed to the Rutanen coast. -'April 2370' U-boats attack carrier fleet injuring 2 sailors and causing minimal damage to flagship DSS Fairfax. - Senate passes order for Retaliatory attacks to take place. Dorvish navy vessels and Bomber planes attack military targets within the reich, targetting communication towers and airbases. -'September 2370' Cruise Missiles containg deadly chemicals land on Dorvish towns and citys, massive casualtys ensue. -'November 2370' Levington orders the Submarine Nuclear Fleet to the coast of the Reich and warns that they will fire if nukes are used against the Free Republic. -'December 2370' Submarine DSS Neptune destroys the Reichs Information Ministry with a longe range tomahawk missile. -'March 2371' Heavy bombers from the Reich and her ally Solentia bombard cities in Dorvik in night time raids. -'June 2371' The Dorvish Navy frigate DSS Leviathan is sunk by enemy torpedoes killing 95 sailors. - Levington proposes official declaration of war to the senate in the Declaration of War Act 2371 -'July 2371' Government steps up civil defence structures. -'August 2371' the military sees mass influx of volenteers to the armed forces, due to governemnt campaign. -'September 2371' Levington announces official Declaration of War in his famous Mr.Kaiser speech from coastal defence buildings in Largonia. Category:Dorvish people